


Statistical Improbabilities

by antrazi



Category: Devour (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009), Smallville, Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some files only become interesting when you see them in the correct context.<br/>Boaz Priestley was one of those</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistical Improbabilities

There was something strange going on.

It took the government a long while to realize it but after a while even they saw a pattern as big as the Nazca geoglyphs.

Jason Teague: The dubious death from a meteor shower of an even more dubious man. Part of the High Society of Metropolis, a status that practically screamed illegal activities, even if he was never connected with anything. The body was never recovered.

Tom Hanniger: Heir of the family mining company, dead. After surviving the Valentines Day Massacre became delusional. Developed the second personality of the murderer of the Valentines Day Massacre and started them again in this personality. Killed by gas explosion and cave in. The body was never recovered.

Dean Winchester: Delusional survivalist satanic psycho killer, dead. The number of his victims couldn't be determined, his continually changing killing methods made it impossible to profile him and clearly decide which atrocity was done by him, combined with the fact that he had his brother as partner in crime. Considered dead two times before his actual death, being gunned down during a killing spree. Body vanished between Sheriffs Office and funeral home.

Jake Gray: Satanist who killed his family and drank their blood, delusions of another person being responsible. Alive, detained for life in a High Security Mental Hospital without chance of appeal.

 

The interesting part about them was not only their history but also the fact that all these guys looked alike, a statistical anomaly glaring at them, telling them that something wasn't right here.

 

The only odd one out they could find had been Boaz Priestly, a pacifist with punk leanings, whose worst offense in his whole life consisted of illegal parking and smoking pot. The guys in California kept an eye on him, just in case he turned like his look-a-likes.


End file.
